


Don't Touch my Girl

by Tiniestgay



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Injury, idk what else to tag, same universe !!, skateboarder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniestgay/pseuds/Tiniestgay
Summary: Skateboarder AU universe! Basically Elphaba gets hurt while boarding and Glinda panics.





	Don't Touch my Girl

Glinda was sitting on the couch in her apartment waiting for Elphaba to come over. She was currently at the skatepark, and they were going to have a night in watching movies. It was something Glinda always looked forward too.

She was flipping through the channels on the television when her phone rang.

She reached over and picked up the incoming call.

“Hi Elphie. Are you on your way?”

She heard a painful groan from the other end and sat up.

“Hi my sweet. About that…I’m kind of at the hospital…”

Glinda stood up and paced towards her door, already stuffing her keys in her pocket. “Why? What happened? Are you okay? Are the boys okay?”

“Yeah everyone is fine, its not a big deal I just fell off my board.”

Glinda opened the door and ran out into the parking lot towards her car.

“But you’re at the hospital, Elphaba! I’m on my way.”

“Okay. It’s okay, really. I just think I broke my ankle.”

“Elphaba!” Glinda yelled while turning her car on and leaving the parking lot.

“It’s okay, I promise. I’m waiting to go in for an x-ray.”

“Okay. And where is Fiyero?”

She heard Elphaba sigh a little. “He’s not here…I kind of went on my own because he needed to go somewhere.”

She shook her head as she turned a corner and saw the hospital in sight. “You need to be careful. I’m almost there. I’m gonna hang up for now.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Glinda replied and then ended the call. She parked her car in front of the building and strode inside.

She went to where the x-rays were taken and saw Elphaba sitting in a chair with her foot propped up on a board, wrapped up in cloth.

“Oh Elphie,” she said as she sat beside her.

Elphaba smiled guiltily at her. “Hi.”

“Hi you clumsy fool.” Glinda leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. “Does it hurt?”

Elphaba shifted and made a face. “A little. It’s really swollen.”

“How did you fall anyways?”

Elphaba looked down and stayed quiet for a moment. Glinda frowned and reached to grab her hand. “What is it?”

“It…It was that idiot Avaric. He pushed me off and I landed awkwardly, and my ankle twisted.”

Glinda felt rage bubble in her chest and she gripped Elphaba’s hand a little tighter. Elphaba looked up and smiled a little.

“It’s okay, I promise. It’s not something new.”

“That doesn’t make it okay!” Glinda cried. “He cant just do that. He hurt you! Oz, I’m gonna kill him.”

“Hey,” Elphaba said gently and ran her thumb along the back of Glinda’s hand. “Don’t worry. He’s not worth it.”

“Elphaba he hurt you. I’m not gonna let him just hurt my girlfriend and get away with it,” Glinda huffed.

Before Elphaba could reply, a balding man came in through the side and called out her name. Elphaba began getting up but was hobbling with only one leg being of use. Glinda stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist. Elphaba leaned into her a little, her arm snaking around her shoulders.

“Thanks.”

They walked into the room and Glinda waited patiently on the side while Elphaba was getting the x-ray done.

After the results came in, it was indeed a broken bone. The bottom of her tibia had cracked, and she was told she would have to wear a cast.

After about two hours of waiting and getting everything done, Glinda was driving back to her apartment, deciding to bring Elphaba with her.

“I hate this already,” Elphaba grumbled and she hobbled out of the car, easing onto her crutches.

Glinda gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her back a little as they made their way into the apartment building.

When they got into her room, Glinda helped her reach the couch and Elphaba sat down sighing in relief.

“Thank Oz. I’m exhausted,” she said with a yawn.

Glinda chuckled and leaned over to kiss her head. “Are you hungry?”

Elphaba shook her head. “No, I ate before going to the skatepark. But I am really thirsty, my throat feels so dry.”

“Okay I’ll go get you water.”

Glinda walked into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a glass of water. She handed it to Elphaba as she sat down beside her.

“Thank you,” Elphaba said and gulped the entire glass in one go. She placed the glass onto the table in front of them and Glinda leaned her head on her shoulder.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” She asked.

“Sure. I’m really tired though so I’ll probably only half pay attention.”

Glinda chuckled and picked up the remote and switched to Netflix and put on a random recently added movie.

About halfway through, Glinda heard soft snoring beside her and smiled. Elphaba had her head leaning against her shoulder, her leg propped up onto the coffee table.

Glinda moved so she was laying down on her back and Elphaba mumbled something incoherent. Glinda laughed gently and helped adjust Elphaba’s position, so she was laying more comfortably on top of her.

Elphaba seemed to somewhat wake up and moved so her foot was now propped onto the arm rest part of the couch and nestled her face into Glinda’s neck.

Glinda smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her brow and then her nose.

“Goodnight, Elphie.”

“Goodnight,” Elphaba mumbled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that they fell asleep, and Glinda made sure she would protect Elphaba, even if it meant having to stand up to taller, stronger, idiot boys who hurt her.


End file.
